Incendere
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Si Nico hubiera seguido a Cronos... Este one-shot participa en el reto Frases literarias del foro El Monte Olimpo.


_Este one-shot participa en el reto Frases literarias del foro El Monte Olimpo._

**Declaimer: **los personajes son del trolleador tío Rick y del primo Haley Riordan. La historia es mía.

...

_Si Nico hubiera seguido a Cronos..._

...

Un amasijo de contradicciones, eso es lo que soy.

Ira, miedo, fracaso, odio... sobre todo odio, conviven en lo más profundo de mi ser. Es como una estela fría oprimiendo más y más mi pecho, forzándome a caer en un abismo sin fondo.

La gente débil suele intentar luchar contra la estela porque le da miedo qué tan hondo puede caer. Yo no.

Es más placentero dejarse hundir mientras imaginas el color de la sangre de tu amigo... ahora enemigo. Con un poco de incentivo, hasta puedes imaginar el latido de su corazón disminuyendo poco a poco...

Pum, pum, pum... pum, pum... pum...

Esa hermosa sensación que la muerte de la gente produce en los hijos de Hades...

Probablemente te preguntes por qué estoy pensando esto. Es muy simple: porque esta es mi naturaleza. Yo nací en la oscuridad y ahí moriré.

‒Di Angelo... ‒escucho que alguien a mi lado me llama. Es Alabaster Torrington (1), el hijo más fuerte de Hécate. Él es algo así como mi guardián personal, aunque yo prefiero tratarlo como mi mano derecha. Él sí me entiende más que nadie ‒. Nico sólo habrá una oportunidad así que no podemos perder el factor sorpresa. Tú eres el único que puede hacer esto.

Los dos miramos la Colina Mestiza desde la carretera, que es justamente el otro lado de la barrera mágica que protege en Campamento Mestizo. Es de noche y no hay luna, el mejor momento para un hijo de Hades y un hijo de Hécate.

Sabemos el riesgo que corremos al ser los únicos agentes de Cronos que vienen a destruir el Campamento; ahí dentro están durmiendo Talía Grace, Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase en sus respectivas cabañas, sin imaginar lo que se les viene encima...

Sonrío con desdén. Ese es el punto: ellos no lo esperan. Ni si quiera los héroes más poderosos son invencibles. Yo mismo soy poderoso, pero no omnipotente, por eso Alabaster vino conmigo.

‒Y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme.

Diablos, no debí haber usado ese tono agradecido. Como si yo fuera una niñita.

Me mira con cautela.

‒Andando‒es lo único que dice.

Traspasamos la barrera mágica con mi viaje sombra. Verás, Percy Jackson aún tiene la esperanza de encontrarme antes de que Cronos lo haga (¡Ja, no sabe que yo busqué al titán por mi cuenta!) y me use contra el Campamento.

Por eso la barrera sigue abierta para mí. Soy el único que puede pasarla sin ser expulsado, pero me pueden detectar y para eso está Alabaster, ya que él puede protegerme con su magia de ocultamiento.

Aparecemos en el pabellón. Yo caigo de rodillas sin aire. Maldito viaje en sombras.

Alabaster no me ayuda a reponerme. Eso me gusta de mi nuevo compañero: él no me ve como alguien débil a quien hay que proteger; él sabe que soy fuerte.

‒ ¿Aún sigues creyendo que este es tu hogar?‒inquiere Alabaster en un susurro.

Asiento mientras recupero el aliento. Él no me lo pregunta por cortesía, sino porque necesita estar seguro. El Campamento un día fue mi hogar, lo único material que tuve a lo que aferrarme porque en cuanto a personas, mi único pilar en la vida fue Percy Jackson. Y entonces me di cuenta de que si seguía pensando así, terminaría siendo la mascota del Campamento y lastre para Jackson.

Vi que la vida de chico bueno no era mía, nunca lo fue. Hacer lo que me place es mi futuro. Pero no puedo avanzar si el Campamento y Jackson siguen con vida.

Después de echar un vistazo a Alabaster, me obligo a recordar las bromas de la cabaña Once, la cena con Quirón, Bianca y yo en nuestro último hogar...

‒_Incantare: templum incendere_ (2).

Alabaster lo pronuncia en voz baja y firme mientras me mira fijamente. Es el hechizo que destruye el santuario al que uno le tiene más fe: el hogar. Llamas que no se extinguen hasta cumplir su objetivo.

Esta es la única manera de derrotar al Campamento. Que yo lo considere mi hogar produce magia tan poderosa que sólo Alabaster puede canalizar para destruir el Campamento. No podíamos hacer el hechizo desde afuera gracias a la barrera.

Entonces...

Las llamas empiezan a arder en cada una de las cabañas del Campamento.

Aprovechamos que el director no está ahora porque está vigilando que los dioses menores no se vayan con Cronos. Ja, Hécate misma eligió a Alabaster como el líder de sus hijos A FAVOR de Cronos.

‒_Incantare: stulti carcer_ (3).

Alabaster tiene que hacer bien su trabajo inmovilizando a los mestizos. Yo sé bien cómo son sus efectos: sientes que tus extremidades son de plomo y no te puedes mover...

Entonces empiezan los gritos de horror. Qué lástima que ningún hijo de Hécate esté ahí para decirles qué está pasando...

Qué lástima que sus padres no puedan venir a ayudarlo porque cuando lo sepan, será demasiado tarde...

Mientras contemplo las llamas, la estela que hay en mi pecho hace más presión porque algo debajo de ella se agita...

¿Por qué llegué hasta aquí?

‒Vámonos.

Alabaster se para frente a mí y se agacha hasta quedar a mi altura (porque yo sigo arrodillado).

‒Hey, Nico vámonos.

Un día esto fue mi hogar. Y el de Bianca también...

‒Nico aquí ya no hay nada para ti. Si el Campamento persiste, nunca serás libre.

Lo sé.

‒Nico mírame‒Alabaster ha percibido la duda en mis ojos‒. Ellos son las herramientas de los dioses y nosotros de los titanes; ellos harían lo mismo con nosotros, recuerda el Princesa Andrómeda...

No me interesa lo que Cronos necesite. Yo sólo sigo mi instinto y éste me dice que cuando Cronos regrese a la humanidad a la ignorancia (como lo era cuando gobernaba) y a la sencillez de la Era de Oro, yo podré ser libre, vagando por el mundo sin ninguna atadura, sin ningún perjuicio por ser semidiós ni hijo de Hades...

Mi vista se va nublando con cada segundo.

‒Nico vámonos...‒su voz apenas se escucha porque los chillidos de los semidioses son más fuertes. Pasa un brazo por mis hombros para levantarme, mas yo lo detengo.

‒Espera... quiero estar aquí cuando dejen de gritar.‒

Cuando ya no tengan fuerza para gritar, las cosas mejorarán para mí porque eso significará que se estarán ahogando con el humo, que su muerte estará cerca.

Quiero sentirlo, su muerte es como una droga difícil de conseguir. Sobre todo ahora, que me estoy sintiendo más débil conforme pasan los segundos (otra vez: maldito viaje en sombras, me debilita siempre que lo hago).

‒No tardarán en liberarse de mi hechizo‒anuncia Alabaster.

Yo sonrío y silbo.

Docenas de sombras se agitan alrededor de mí. Un coro de gruñidos alimenta nuestros oídos. Mis perros recién venidos del infierno.

Cuando los semidioses de Campamento puedan moverse, mis mascotas se darán un buen festín.

.

..

...

(1) Alabaster Torrington, hijo de Hécate. Aparece en "Hijo de la magia" de los "Diarios del semidiós."

(2) Encantamiento: quemar el templo.

(3) Encantamiento: prisión de tontos.

**¡Hola!**

Creo que no vamos a ganar el reto porque esto fue algo de último minuto y obligado (no me gusta no cumplir mis deberes), peeeeeero me gustó.

No es yaoi. Elegí a Nicoman porque se merece un protagónico y Alabaster, un papel importante.

¿Merece comentarios?

Felices fiestas,

**Abisag Freiheit.**


End file.
